Sokushi
by antishock
Summary: After graduation, Naruto Uzumaki created an unusual jutsu; a jutsu that turned him into what he fears the most; a killer


Sokushi

**Summary: Naruto never liked killing. In fact, he never has killed before. But when he starts to take lives, Naruto learns that he love it. All because of that one jutsu that he made. He had intended it to be a knock out jutsu, but then again, with the luck Naruto has, it has just gone to the next level. Dark fic. No pairings. One-shot.**

Sokushi means Instant Death.

* * *

_Begin_:

The newly graduated Naruto walked down the streets; the day before the team placement. He was in thought about the Hokages. He knew that all the Hokages had something that made them famous. The First for his bloodline, the Second for his control over space, time, and water, the Third for his almost infinite knowledge due to his long age, and his role model, the Fourth who became famous for his jutsu, _Hirashin_. The jutsu that lets you teleport anywhere as long as it was marked with a seal. Naruto knew that if he wanted to become the Hokage, then he would have to have something that marked him different from the rest.

Naruto went through his mind, hoping to find inspiration for a jutsu from all the events that had happened in his life. All of the ideas he had were quickly shot down because he remembered that they were already made. Then he found a certain event. It was when the first spar day at the academy happened. He remembered Sasuke Uchiha going up against Inuzuka Kiba. Sasuke had punched Kiba with a quick uppercut, that had been so strong it had knocked out the dog boy as soon as it hit. A one hit KO. Something that could knock someone out with one thing. Naruto has found his inspiration. A jutsu that knocks someone out. The possibilities of it were humongous.

Naruto quickly ran to his home, thoughts completely on what could be the best jutsu ever made. It doesn't matter if he even fought the Yellow Flash! It doesn't matter if he teleport, all Naruto would need is one second and even the Fourth would faint.

Naruto made it to his apartment and walked up the stairs at a very fast speed. He grabbed the handle to his room in the building and pulled it open. He walked in and slammed the door shut while taking of his shoes at the same time. He ran into the living room and got out a notebook with a pencil. He quickly jotted down some notes on what he wanted it to exactly do.

_**Knock Out Jutsu**_

_**The Knock Out Jutsu will be mass effect because it would be hard to hit a moving opponent with it. It should also be long range. If it was close range, then all I would have to do is punch the damn enemy in the face hard. Very hard. The jutsu should cost a little amount of chakra, and hopefully it won't turn out to be a genjutsu that needs tons of chakra control. I need to figure out which handsigns I need for this jutsu.**_

Naruto stopped there and started to think of the handseals. Tora maybe? It does involve force and forcing the enemy to faint might work, but tora usually needs a lot of chakra. Naruto formed a Tora sign and charged chakra into it, putting more and more chakra into it until he felt dizzy. He immediately stopped and checked his reserves. three-fourth was left of them and Naruto sighed, but grinned at the accomplishment of getting dizzy. If he got dizzy, then if he used even more chakra then he would faint. Now he needed to figure out how to minimize the amount of chakra needed and to find out how to actually send the chakra out.

Then an idea struck Naruto. How about half of a hand seal and the other hand doing another seal! All Naruto would need now is a little more control to make the half handseal work instead of the butt load of chakra exercises he would have to do to minimize the amount of chakra used if he did the full version of the hand seal. Then came the question. What if an enemy was able to use his chakra to block the chakra he sent out? Naruto went through the hand seals and their meanings. Then he stopped on Mi, the Snake hand seal. Snake was usually used for earth jutsus, and isn't earth usually stubborn and keeps on pressing? So shouldn't that keep his chakra attacking the enemy? He would need more control than he would usually need if he only used the half Tora, but it would also help more than trying the regular way with using the full Tora.

In the back of his mind or gut, whatever you like, a being of chakra giggled like it had just found its favorite play toy. The being sent a thought to the boy in an innocent form. After all, adding another Mi seal while randomly putting in a Inu seal wouldn't hurt, would it? Wouldn't it make it so that incase the first half seals used to much chakra, it would stop the chakra from killing the enemy instead of knocking them out. Or it could just reinforce the jutsu with more chakra and killing the person. Then, like a good obedient puppy playing fetch, the Inu sign would take the life force and chakra from the persons body and give it to Naruto.

Naruto was oblivious to the dark scenes that were happening in his minds before the thoughts the being had sent hit him. Naruto quickly incorporated them into the jutsu and quickly did it on himself. Only because of the being's chakra he had survived.

Naruto checked his reserves, not knowing he came close to dying. He looked at his reserves that were three-fourth a while ago before he attempted the jutsu. The jutsu he had attempted only made them go down so much that they were very close to how much chakra he used when he used the full Tora seal. Naruto grinned. He could work with this. Even though he would still need the control exercises, atleast he found a way to keep the enemy from dying incase he used to much chakra. He still had no idea what the Inu sign was for, but he just went with it. The only thing that mattered to Naruto was the he made a strong jutsu, and it wouldn't kill.

The being, otherwise known as the Kyuubi, couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of its container. If only the boy knew. If only the boy knew of the deaths he would cause...

* * *

_Death Report: Kakashi Hatake aka Sharingan no Kakashi_

_Reason of Death: Killed by a jutsu made by Naruto Uzumaki. Researcher have said that all the chakra and life force have been taken from Hatake and put into Uzumaki. The death occurred at Training Ground Seven during a genin test. Naruto Uzumaki pleads guilty, saying that he thought it would only make Kakashi Hatake faint. The Jutsu used is named Sokushi by the Third Hokage due to instant death on the victim. _

_Rank of Person: Upper A rank, one of the strongest jounins in the Hidden Leaf._

* * *

Thus started the hellish life Naruto lived. He was freed from prison the day he was put in after the T&I Department concluded that he was not lying about thinking that the jutsu would make Kakashi faint. The jutsu, now dubbed Sokushi, was determined a SSS rank jutsu due to the fact that can be used as a mass effect jutsu, killing anyone in its radius. It was made forbidden and was not put in the Forbbiden Scroll due to the fact that it was to dangerous for ANYONE to learn it. Naruto has since then trained by using it on prisoners that had no use. After using it more than a hundred times, it was mastered, therefore, no hand signs were needed and the amount of chakra that was usually used cut in half.

After mastering the jutsu, he upgraded it by adding more hand signs that he made up allowed him to kill anyone in the world, no matter where they were. After he mastered that, news broke out about his jutsu. He was immediately put in the Bingo Book as the first genin to ever achieve an SSS-rank status. Hell, he was the first person to even reach that rank!

The Third Hokage has always watched Naruto with a sad face after Naruto had requested to be able to use his jutsu on prisoners that had no more use. He had begrudgingly agreed. Every time he saw Naruto kill one of the prisoners, he saw an emotion flicker of Naruto's face. He couldn't figure it out at first, but after every kill, the emotion became more clear. The Hokage was scared of the emotion. It was joy. Joy of the deaths that Naruto had commited.

After mastering his upgraded version, Naruto went on and trained in the other aspect of a ninja by himself. He had been deemed to dangerous even though he mastered his jutsu, and because of that, he was not allowed on a team. A few months later, Naruto learned seals at a pace that the Toad Hermit of the Sannin would cry in shock. After becoming a seal master and figuring out _Hirashin_, making him even more dangerous, Naruto went on to get more physical strength. A year later after intense training that would've made Gai cry for his momma, Naruto emerged, faster than anyone alive and dead. Then Naruto stopped learning anything new. He had no need to. He was strong enough to fight in a taijutsu fight, considering that he even needed to get into one. His jutsu would take care of the enemy. That was also the reason why Naruto didn't learn any new jutsus. A jutsu that could kill anyone at any place? And add that to the fact that he could teleport around with _Hirashin_!

A few months later, Naruto was promoted to jounin from genin due to his skills in taijutsu, seals, and his ultimate jutsu.

Every time Naruto used his jutsu, he felt something. It was evil. Pure evil. It drove him to kill more. It showed him happiness in other people's pains. He loved every minute he killed someone. He absolutely loved it. Naruto knew he shouldn't, but the thoughts that were constantly pushed into his heads told him otherwise. They told him it was right.. They told him to kill more. They told him to kill anyone he sees. He managed to resist the urge to kill everyone, and instead killed anyone he was allowed to kill.

Whenever Naruto saw the Rookie 11- not 12 because he wasn't in there- they ran away, fear in their eyes. He couldn't blame them; who wouldn't be scared of someone who could kill you with just a thought. Someone who could use their master over their jutsu to make their death slow. Very slow. Someone that would torture them for the joy of it. The pure _joy_ of it. Naruto felt lonely whenever people ran away from him, but another emotion emerged every time he felt it. It was the emotion of happiness. Happiness that people were scared of him. No one would dare take his position as the top of the food chain.

One day Naruto let that happiness of other's fear overcome him. He slowly faked the hand seals and looked straight into the eyes of Sakura Haruno. Sakura took a step back when she saw the half seals and she turned and ran away. She stumbled, her legs were getting so shaky that they could barely support her. She kept running and running, not stopping for a breather. Naruto stood far away with an evil glint in his eyes. He did the real jutsu, but minimized it so that it would only nip part of her life force and chakra, but just enough that she would feel it. Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes as she felt a small pain in her stomach. She realized that the jutsu's effect were being used on her and she ran even faster even though she knew it was hopeless. All the while Naruto felt her chakra and life force enter her. He stopped his jutsu and walked away, wanting to find something that was more amusing.

A few months later, Naruto was looking through a Bingo Book. He remembered learning about the Sannin and how one of them turned traitorous. His name was Orochimaru if he remembered correctly. The Hokage had told him that Orochimaru was originally going to attack Konoha during one of the Chunin Exams, but stopped his plans after he heard of Naruto. Naruto read what was allowed to be shown of Orochimaru's experiments, and Naruto couldn't help but like this guy. Orochimaru was someone like him, yet he was also the opposite. While Orochimaru has found immortality, Naruto has found a way to kill anyone, even human immortals. Naruto grinned evilly as he thought of his jutsu's name, and not even using hand signs, Naruto used Sokushi while thinking of his victom, Orochimaru. Even though Naruto liked that he had found someone almost like him, he hated the fact that someone had gained something opposite of him. Naruto remembered his go-happy-like attitude and he severely hated it. It was the complete opposite of him as was Orochimaru's jutsu. Thus, somewhere in the world, inside a cavern, a pale man gasped before he collapsed, dead to the world.

Naruto smiled as he felt the evil chakra and life force of Orochimaru enter him and become part of his chakra, boosting his reserves.

* * *

The Fourth Ninja World War ended as soon as it started. Tobi died as did Kabuto when Naruto used his jutsu. Without anyone to revive Madara, the plan for the eternal genjutsu ended right there. A week after the death of Tobi and Kabuto made Naruto a candidate for the new Hokage due to the current one, the Third, was getting old. The other people that were candidates had more influence though so Naruto Ensured he would achieve his old dream. He threatened all the council members at their homes in a day. The day that the time to choose the Hokage came, Naruto was picked for it.

This all started with one jutsu and ended with one jutsu. Naruto realized that everyone was killing the planet one centimeter by one. He used all the chakra he had collected from people he had killed and used it in his ultimate jutsu. No more evil was born into the world. It all ended with,

"**We are the plague of earth. I have seen it fit that us humans die. Live for as long as you can, nevertheless, you will die. No one has ever escaped this jutsu! I shall take evil out of this world! SOKUSHI!**"

That was the day, all human life ended.

The gods in the heavens watched as the jutsu took effect on everyone including the caster. They all knew Naruto Uzumaki was right in his claim. The humans were all evil no matter what, so he had deemed it fit to eradicate all human life. The soul of Naruto Uzumaki floated up to the heavens as the gods used their divine right to make Naruto Uzumaki a god. The same yet exact opposite of the Shinigami. Whereas the Shinigami takes the soul of someone and eats it, Naruto Uzumaki kills a person and takes their life force and chakra. A new god has been made.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konoha, I have deemed you fit to become a god! Rise from the ashes, Sunatcha! Rise and snatch the lives of those who aren't deemed fit!" **Even though it all already ended, that was just the beginning.

* * *

**(A/N) My first attempt at a dark fic. Hope you like. If not, don't blame me, I'm not a sadistic kind of person. I lean more to the crazy, insanity, and humorous side so it was very hard for me to even write something like this. So... yeah... I won't ask for reviews if you don't want to because I'm not a review whore. So, bye!**


End file.
